The Interrogation
by Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90
Summary: Sasuke gets caught by ANBU and is now sentenced to interrogation. When him and a certain kunoichi talk, will deep dark secrets be revealed or will it be things you guys know already? SasuSaku slight onesided NejiSaku better summary inside...


Ok…I came up with this one-shot thanks to my mother and her interrogations! For once they helped for something! YAY!

Summary: Sasuke was dragged back to Konoha by ANBU and now has to answer some questions from the one and only pink-haired kunoichi of Konoha. Will the interrogation lead to show their deepest, darkest secrets or just to the ones everyone knows? SasuSaku, slight NejiSaku.

Disclaimer: No, sorry….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There he was, in all his glory. The youngest Uchiha was sitting in an interrogation room that was pitch black. They had captured him, right after he killed Orochimaru and all the sound-nins. He was weak and that's why they caught him was his only answer to not falter his Uchiha pride.

One by one, many ANBU came and interrogated. First, was the Hokage, of course, but she didn't get a lot out of him. Then came a whole bunch of other ANBU he didn't even know. They tortured him, but still he didn't spill a word about Orochimaru and everything else. Then came Neji, Lee, Shikamaru with Ino, and Kiba with Akamaru.

None of them had success and much les Neji that received a glare from the Uchiha while the Hyuuga had given him a kick in the stomach. God they still hated each other, and for some reason, the Hyuuga seemed to hat him more then before. He was confused as to why but then shrugged it off.

When he thought that they had given up on him, Naruto burst in along with Kakashi and a shocked expression covered his beautifully sculpted face that was full of scars from the torturing. He stared at them, waiting for them to start the interrogating.

-"Yo" said Kakashi, eyeing his ex-student for a while and then taking out his perverted book to read. Naruto just waved at Sasuke.

-"Teme."

-"Dobe." Sasuke said hoarsely.

-"Let's get on with it." Kakashi said trying to break the stare at Sapphire and Onyx had against each other. Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

-"Let's hope you cooperate Sasuke or else, you'll get to talk to the worst one of all. Believe me, you don't want that." Kakashi stated. Sasuke raised a brow but shook it off.

There was a table and another chair at the opposite of where Sasuke was seated. Naruto took the chair and Kakashi just leaned against one of the pitch-black walls. Sasuke was tied up with chakra ropes around his ankles, wrists, and his arms were also tied securely around his waist and to the chair.

-"Teme, what happened with Orochimaru?" Naruto started hoping that his ex-teammate wouldn't be difficult.

-"None of your business…dobe" Sasuke said. Naruto glared and shot up from his seat, ready to hit the Uchiha square in the face, but Kakashi stopped him. He shook his head at Naruto and grabbed his fist before it touched Sasuke.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

-"You're not going to cooperate are you?" Sasuke shook his head. Kakashi sighed and grabbed Naruto by the collar taking him out. "You asked for what was coming to you." Kakashi said before he closed the door.

Fifteen minutes later, the door opened again and Onyx stared into Emerald.

-"Hello Uchiha-san." The most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, said as she sat down. "Ready for the interrogation?" she stated as she showed a stoic expression on her face.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed, she was beautiful, and he missed her so much! Why did she call him Uchiha-san, though? That bothered him.

-"I don't like formalities, Sakura." Sasuke said as he looked at the woman.

She looked stunning. Her pink hair was tied up in a messy bun, it seemed that she had been training because she was sweating. The sweat only added to her beauty. Each drop that fell from her large forehead was beautifully sculpting her face.

Sakura nodded at him.

-"Very well, Sasuke. Tell me, why were you so beat up when the ANBU found you?" she started asking. He smirked at her, waiting for a squeal or a hug from her. Nothing…that's what happened…nothing.

-"What happened to you?" he asked her. This person was not the Sakura he had left behind. This woman was stoic of emotions, just like him.

She looked at him and sighed.

-"Tell you what, Sasuke, if I tell you something about my life since you were gone, you must tell me about yours." She stated.

-"Like a game?" he asked. She nodded and he nodded back. He wanted to know about her and what had happened. "You start.' He said. She nodded once again.

-"I'm a medic-nin and I have surpassed the Hokage." She stated.

-" I am strong enough to beat my brother." He added with a smirk. Sakura smirked back, this was so like Sasuke to brag.

-"I became ANBU at 19."

-"I surpassed Orochimaru the first year I was with him." Her eyes widened, but went back to normal right after.

-"I have a fan club in Konoha" she smirked.

-"I had one in Otogakure."

-"I was the ANBU that knocked you out when you were captured." His eyes widened and then smirked.

-"The only reason you caught me was because I was already too weak from fighting against Orochimaru." Finally they were getting to the topic she wished to explore.

-"I hate everything that you have become." She stated. He looked shocked but then calmed down.

-"I love everything you have become." He stated, smirking at her.

-"I don't love you anymore." She said while averting his gaze. Suddenly, he felt pain coming from his chest.

-"When I left you in that bench, I kissed you." He stated. Sakura face bolted and she looked at him with wide eyes.

-"You took my first kiss and I was unconscious when you did it!" She screamed as she stood up, the chair falling backwards.

He looked at her and nodded, another smirk playing at his lips.

-"Is this the end of the game?" he asked, while smirking even more. She finally remembered what she was doing and picked up the chair from the floor. She sat right back down.

-"No."

-"It's your turn." He said while she nodded.

-"I cried for 2 years, every night, hoping that you would return." Sasuke stared at her, a frown on both of their faces.

-"I dreamed about you every night." He stated looking away again. Sakura sighed.

-"My parents died when I turned 15." She said. Sasuke looked at her, waiting for her to expand. "They died in a Sound invasion."

-"Aa." He said. "I gave up on killing my brother." He said quietly, but Sakura heard it.

-"I knew you would, someday." She said. He looked at her.

-"How did you know?"

-"Believe it or not, I read it in your eyes the day you left Konoha. You were blinded by hatred so much that you couldn't see that you wouldn't be able to kill someone that has your own blood. You aren't like him, Sasuke, and never will be." She said.

-"It's your turn, Sakura."

-"I lie too much." She said. He smirked at her and nodded.

-"I've noticed." He said. " I'm going to die, aren't I?" She looked at him and shook her head.

-"No, Tsunade-shishou said that you would live." She said. He nodded.

-"Wants me to repopulate the Uchiha clan so the sharingan won't be lost." She nodded. He chuckled. She looked at him weirdly.

-"What's so funny?"

-"Haven't you noticed, Sakura? I'm always being used as a tool. First it was by my father, then brother, now by the Hokage, Orochimaru for a body, Naruto used me also for his rivalry purposes, and lastly I was used by you." He stated as he said the last thing looking into her eyes.

-"How did I use you?"

-"Your rivalry with Ino, you used me as a prize that had to be won." Sakura grew angry.

-"What are you saying? I never used you, on the contrary, you used ME!" she stated as she glared at him.

-"Hn."

-"Don't 'hn' me, Sasuke. For me, you were never a prize to be won. I fell in love with you. From the moment we met as children, I learned to understand you and your brooding ways and I grew fond of them. I loved you with all my heart! I screamed it out to you that day that you left Konoha! You didn't even care about my feelings. You didn't care that after you left I would break into a million pieces and that I had resorted to cutting! NO, DON'T COME WITH THE INNOCENT ACT, UCHIHA! IF THERE WAS SOMEONE IN THIS WORLD THAT WOULD HAVE GIVEN HER LIFE UP FOR YOU WITH EYES CLOSED, IT WAS ME YOU SICK BASTARD!" She screamed as tears fell down her eyes. Sasuke looked like they had just stabbed him in the heart fife thousand times.

-"Sakura, you attempted suicide?" Sakura calmed herself down and tried stopping her tears. She hated how Sasuke made her feel. She felt weak and like crying on his shoulder so he could comfort her. She knew he wouldn't so that, but she would have loved it if he did.

-" I resorted to worst things, Sasuke." Sasuke grew angry.

-"What's worse then trying to kill yourself Sakura!" he screamed and she flinched at his tone.

-"In order to forget about you, Sasuke, I married a man I don't love." She said. His eyes grew wide. Suddenly feeling rage and the power to do anything, he got up from his chair. He walked up to her and looked at her up and down.

-"Have you forgotten me Sakura?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. He said it calmly, but she knew that he could explode in any second, but for some reason, she didn't care.

-"You don't care so why should you ask?" she said low, almost whisper, but Sasuke heard it. A new raged coursed through him as he suddenly tried to break the chakra ropes. Sakura stared with wide eyes at him and stood up from her chair. He broke the chakra ropes! How did he do that? Roughly he grabbed her and put his arms around her waist possessively.

-"How long have you been married?"

-"Two months."

-"Who is he?" Sakura tried to get out of his grasp, but nothing was working. She gave up.

-"Neji." His eyes almost bolt out of his sockets. So that was why the Hyuuga was like that towards him. He growled.

-"Did he touch you?" he asked while glaring at her and his hold around her waist tightening.

-"If your asking if we had sex, then no.," she stated as she glared back at him. Who was he to get into her personal life?

-"Do you love him?" he asked, pulling her as humanely possible to him. There bodies were molded perfectly to one another Sakura couldn't help but think.

-"Yes." She lied. She had averted her gaze from him. He stared harder at her. With one hand he took her chin and made her look at him. Before she could say anything, his mouth came crashing down to hers.

It was a passionate kiss and she loved it. It was so possessive, as if he was scared to let go, she loved the kiss even more. She responded quickly opening her mouth so he could roam it.

He loved how she tasted. She was sweet and yet she was also sour. It made him wonder if she had eaten tomatoes before coming in here…probably. He smirked as her tongue and his tongue fought for dominance.

She loved him; he knew she was lying when she said that she didn't. He always loved her, just that he couldn't love her. His goal for killing Itachi was first on the list. Now, she was. The problem is that she 's married.

They finally separated for air.

-"You don't love me?" he asked. She just stared at him with her eyes half open, taking in air.

-"You're a baka." She stated.

-"Is that why you love me?" she glared at him.

-"Shut up." She grabbed his hair with one of her hands and kissed him roughly and desperately. He responded with possessiveness. They broke apart again for air.

-"Remember Sakura, you're **mine**." He stated. "No man can touch Uchiha Sasuke's property". Sakura just stood there, baffled. She was HIS property…somehow, that didn't bother her. She was actually enjoying the thought of that. She sighed as she tried to get out fo his iron grip, but he still wouldn't let go.

-"Sasuke, this can't be. I'm married to Neji, I can't be with you." She said. He glared at her and she stopped wiggling out of his grasp.

-"Who said you were?" she looked dumbfounded. This guy was a genius.

-"A contract that Neji and I signed and this ring I have on my finger." She stated as she showed him the ring. He growled at the ring and quickly took one of his hands with hers. He took the ring from her finger and threw it on the floor. He then stepped on it. She gasped. "What are you doing?"

-"I said it before Sakura, you are MY property. No man will ever touch you because YOU. ARE. MINE." He stated as he pulled her back against his body.

The door suddenly opened to show a wide-eyed Tsunade. Sasuke smirked at Sakura and she just stared at her sensei with a shocked expression. Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal-style and she couldn't help but yelp.

Tsunade quickly called the ANBU squad that had interrogated him.

-"I don't know how you got out of the chakra ropes, but let go of my apprentice this instant Uchiha!" Tsunade screamed.

When she went to lunge a punch at him, he turned into a puff of smoke. He had disappeared with her apprentice and had escaped. She left running telling the ANBU to follow her when she saw them.

When Neji heard what happened, he growled and quickly activated his Byakugan. Sakura was his wife and the Uchiha would not have her. He ran as quickly as he could going for Konoha's gates, thinking that they would be there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"Sakura. Hurry up and find the document." Sasuke said as Sakura looked in a pile of papers for her marriage contract. They were in the Hokage's office, the irony of it all.

-"If you think it's that easy, Sasuke, why don't you look for it?" She asked but before he had a chance to answer she took out a folder and her face brightened. "Found it!" she squealed, while he smirked.

They took the paper and he ripped it to pieces. Using his Goukakyou no jutsu (sp?), he burned the pieces that were left. The only thought that Sakura had through her head was that he was a possessive man, because as soon as he did this, he grabbed her and kissed her roughly and she responded quickly. They separated and nodded at each other.

They left the Hokage's office and left a note on her table.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tsunade, tired of looking for Sakura and Sasuke, went to her office. As she saw ashes on her floor, she looked around and saw a note on her desk. She took it and started reading:

_Dear Tsunade-shishou,_

_Don't look for us. I left willingly with Sasuke. Tell Neji that I'm sorry and that the ashes you see on your floor are from our marriage contract. I decided that I'm going to leave Konoha with Sasuke. I love him and he loves me. Please, let us be, we want to be together. The interrogation I had to do with him revealed that he killed Orochimaru and that Itachi is still alive._

_Thank you for everything Tsunade-shishou and see you another lifetime._

_Your apprentice that loves you,_

_Uchiha Sakura._

_P.S. My new marriage contract is in the folder of the Uchiha's. Thanks again._

Tsunade couldn't help but smile. Finally, her apprentice was happy and that was good enough for her, as she took the contract from where Sakura specified it would be and signed it, making it an official marriage.

What she didn't know though, was that a pair of onyx and emerald eyes stared at her smiling.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok, so some characters were OOC. Sorry, it just had to be done…in my opinion that is…

I'd appreciate comments and reviews please! Thank you!


End file.
